Cyclone Herculeo 105F
Cyclone Herculeo 105F '''(known in Japan as '''Tornado Herculeo 105F) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that was released in Japan with the Japanese Tornado Beystadium. It is owned by Ian Garcia. Face Bolt: Herculeo The Face Bolt depicts the face of the Greek demigod, Hercules and one of the 88 constellation in space . In Greek myths, Hercules was the son of Zeus and Alcmene, and was driven mad by the goddess Hera (Zeus' wife), and killed his family, he was then required to perform 12 labours as punishment for his actions. Energy Ring: Herculeo Herculeo has even weight distribution making it a good Energy Ring. It has two lion heads representing the invincible hide of The Nemean Lion, which Hercules killed in one of his labours, on the Energy Ring. The Energy Ring is orange in colour with black designs on the lion heads. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Cyclone/Tornado The Cyclone Fusion Wheel has five jagged "wings" with 3 protruding spikes on top of each wing, some people think Cyclone Herculeo 105F is part of the maximum series due to the 5 division of the wheel, but the truth is that it isn't a Maximum Series bey. The total number of spikes is 15. Although it appears to have strong Upper Attack capabilities that it doesn't show it in a standard arena. It is also is able to reach Flame Byxis when used with a 145 spin track due to the "wings" height. Due to the wings curving in, like the metal wheel Galaxy, at a height of 125 or higher, generally will have weak attack power to anyone with a shorter track than its own. It can, however, have a lot of power when used at 85, 90, 100, and in rare cases, 120 heights. To show the attack power of Cyclone in a stadium, use WF or XF. Attack: 5 Defense: 1 Stamina: 1 Customizations *'Cyclone Byxis 85/90WF/XF/RF/R2F (Attack) (Best used against tall beys)' *'Cyclone Pegasus CH120MF (Good against extreme heights like TH170)' *'Cyclone Fox D125WD (Good defense combo against beys with W105R2F)' Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1 gram This track is currently the fourth lowest track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85, 90, and 100 Tracks. 105 has no problem with floor scrapes, but still is an outclassed part and should only be chosen when none of the aforementioned Tracks are available. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Flat (F) *'Weight:' 1 gram The Flat Bottom has a plastic flat tip, which gives it an offensive movement pattern. This tip can make cyclone move in a hectic way. It is the equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) or SG Flat (Plastic). The F bottom has a hard time retaining a flower pattern, due to it being plastic, which results in it having less grip to the stadium floor than a rubber bottom. F has been outclassed by countless other Attack Bottoms such as WF, RF, and R2F, but this tip has a remarkable performance in the Tornado Stadium, making it the best suited Tip for the arena. This tip can show signs of decent Stamina in the Super Vortex Stadium. 'Attack: 5 Defense: 1 Stamina: 1 ' Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_140999158.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_2339212857.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool CycloneHerculeo.PNG|Cyclone Herculeo spinning CycloneHerculeo2.PNG|Cyclone Herculeo motif Cyclone Herculeo anime.png HERCULEO BB94 36495.png|Energy Ring cycloneherculeobottom.jpg|Cyclone Herculeo Bottom A66E79685056900B103D3997E4C0CD82.jpg|Hasbro Cyclone Herculeo stats. 6883952405 532fe34589.jpg Trivia *The Flat Tip helps Cyclone Herculeo 105F to reach the Tornado Point of the Tornado Beystadium, resulting in an extreme spin speed that can knock even the toughest Defense types out. *This is one of the three Beys by Takara Tomy that comes out with a stadium only and not a starter set, the first being Rock Orso D125B, and the third is Proto Nemesis. *The Fusion Wheel Tornado was changed to Cyclone with the Hasbro Release due to the Tornado Battlers from the Extreme Top System (XTS). *This is the 5th time that 105 and F is released together while the other four are Aquario, L-Drago, Pegasus and Cyber Pegasus. *Cyclone Herculeo 105F is the only Bey in Team Garcias that doesn't have a Ray Fusion Wheel. *On the Hasbro sticker sheet of Cyclone Herculeo, the top of the sheet says "Tornado Hercules." This is because Cyclone Herculeo was originally going to be renamed to Tornado Hercules. *This beyblade is released with the Destroyer Dome in a red and gold recolor. *The Herculeo face bolt may be a 2-in-1 because if you turn the facebolt upside down it shows either a spider or a beetle. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias